


Anger Prompt 20: Let Go Of Me

by OTPGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, Pre-Black Friday, this was a tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: This was a request on Tumblr that accidently turned into a kinda sequel to "The wrong thing for the right reason" but you don't have to read that to get this.
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/John McNamara, Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Anger Prompt 20: Let Go Of Me

_~~ 19 and or ~~ 20 for anger with Cross Macnamara (bonus points if xander also fucks shit up) _

“Well, well, well. Hello naughty list.” John tensed when he heard the voice behind him. That voice, that person, isn’t supposed to be here. Not anymore. Not after he pledged his loyalty to Wiggly. 

“Wilbur. What are you doing here?” John didn’t turn to face the other man, not wanting to see him after so long. 

Wilbur let out a dark chuckle, moving closer to the other man. “What’s wrong John? You don’t sound very happy to see me.” 

“Yeah, believe it or not there’s a reason for that.” John’s voice had a sharp, almost dangerous edge to it, but that didn’t deter Wilbur. Quite the contrary actually. 

“Oh John, you’re not still mad at me, are you?” John finally turned to look at Wilbur, and if looks could kill Wilbur would certainly be dead. But looks don’t kill and so he merely raised an eyebrow at the other man, a smirk dancing across his lips. 

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, neither wanting to look away first. Neither wanting to admit defeat. 

After what seemed like forever but also no time at all John’s eyes flicked to the side ever so slightly, almost unperceivable. In fact if Wilbur didn’t know John almost as well as he knew himself, he wouldn’t have noticed. But he did. 

Wilbur’s smirk grew at the small victory and he decided that now was as good a time as any to get into the reason he returned to PEIP after so many years. 

“So John, tell me something. Are you ready?” Wilbur crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to the door, one leg bent with his foot flat against the wall. 

“Is that why you’ve come Wilbur? To gloat about something that hasn’t even happened yet? We’re going to stop you,and you know it.” John sounded so sure that it was almost adorable how wrong he was Wilbur decided.

“You’ll try.” Wilbur pulled an apple out of seemingly nowhere and took a bit. “And you’ll fail. Any ya see, that’s why I came. To offer you a chance. Come with me John. Don’t you think it would be nice to be on the winning side of a change?” 

“You really are crazy Wilbur.” John turned his back on the other man once more, and that angered him. He pushed off the wall and angrly strode across the room. He put his hand on John’s shoulder, roughly pulling him around to face him.

**“Let go of me.”** John growled out, but Wilbur only tightened his hold on the other man’s arm.

“Why don’t you make me?” Their faces were inches apart and when he spoke spit flew out of his mouth and landed on John’s face, who refused to flinch. He pushed Wilbur away, stepping back as he did so and grabbing his gun out of his vest and pointing it at Wilbur, who started laughing.

“What are you going to do John? Shoot me?” Wilbur moved back in close to John, standing close enough that the gun was pressed right against his chest, right where his heart was. “Go ahead.” 

John glared at Wilbur for a tense moment before slowly lowering his gun. He couldn’t do it. Despite knowing that it might be his only chance to take out Wiggly’s right hand man, he just couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger. 

“Pathetic.” Wilbur shook his head, not moving away. “This is why you’re going to lose John. Because you’re weak. You let your emotions dictate your actions. That’s why you can’t shoot me.”

“He might not be able to, but I sure as hell can.” A third voice rang out from behind Wilbur. Before he could turn to face the new commer a shot rang out and he felt a searing pain in his right arm. He dropped the apple in his hand and clamped it over the bullet hole. He let out a hiss of pain as he turned to look at the newcomer.

Xander Lee stood in the doorway, holding a smoking gun still pointed at Wilbur. His gaze was set firmly on Wilbur and his hand was steady, not even the slightest of tremor. 

“You alright John?” He called out, his eyes flickering briefly to the man in question before quickly snapping back to Wilbur. 

“I’m fine, thank you Xander.” John’s voice sounded slightly different when he spoke to Xander. Wilbur recognized the new tone present, but couldn’t put his finger on why. He looked over at John, who’s eyes were locked firmly on Xander. That’s when it clicked. That’s the way John used to speak to him when he was trying to stay professional. That new element in his voice, that was fondness. 

John had moved on. 

Wilbur wanted to be angry, he wanted to lash out at the two of them. But he couldn’t. He just felt empty. This isn’t what Wiggly promised him thirteen long years ago. He bit back his feelings and forced a snarl onto his face. 

“Enjoy this Thanksgiving boys, it’ll be your last.” John’s eyes snapped back over to him, just in time to see him step through a mini portal that he has summoned and returned to the Black and White. 

The moment he entered the place between dimensions the wound on his arm disappeared, if it wasn’t for the small amount of blood on his jacket and hand it would almost be like he had never been shot. He moved his arm around, testing it out. As he did he forced his feeling to the side. He had a job to do, and in three short day’s his plan would be complete and Wiggly would be a god on earth. Wilbur wasn’t going to let anyone or anything get in his way.

Not even John. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come talk to me/ yell at me/ give a prompt/ request  
> https://ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok.tumblr.com/


End file.
